


Just Love04 家族聚会下

by Phoebe1015



Series: Just love-all hae [4]
Category: Super Junior, dong hae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe1015/pseuds/Phoebe1015
Summary: 雷点预警___all海-澈海___大概率会和某位/几位he___不喜点✘___作者有可能跑路____也不是没干过___但尽量____接受催更____





	Just Love04 家族聚会下

每年主题party最卖力的肯定是家里年轻一辈，一来是在家里权力大小，还要靠老太太发话，二来是正值青中年新鲜玩法层出不群，体力也是一等一。尽管李东海并不打算争名夺位，但也累得够呛，可又实在不想和郑允浩一个屋了，打算还是在小舅的屋子里对付一晚，明天就飞纽约。

金希澈推开卧室门的时候被床上裸着上身，穿着运动短裤的大字型的人影恍了一下神，好像回到了15年前的；那个时候东海经常约人踢球，但又讨厌衣服黏着背，经常就是裸着上升，喷个防晒喷雾就去了，一个夏天就从白皙美少年晒成了乡下野小子。日子好像转瞬即逝，他的当初捧在掌心的男孩儿已经长成了如今健美的男人，背肌的线条，手臂的形状都能看出健身房的功劳。

金希澈在床边停留了片刻，打开了卧室的阳台，躺在藤椅上，点燃一支烟，面朝着葱郁的树林，不知想些什么，正神游天外时，忽然唇间一空，李东海不知什么时候起来了，裸着上身坐在了金希澈右侧旁边摇椅上，唇间还夹着刚刚金希澈在抽的那半支烟，“金希澈，你怎么忽然又开始抽烟了，医生早就勒令你戒烟了。“

“呀，你小子先管好你自己吧，前两天你外婆还问我你什么时候打算结婚！”金希澈转过头问。“外婆怎么不直接问我，你又不是我的代言人！”李东海左手食指和中指的根部夹着烟，皱眉狠狠抽了口烟，缓缓吐出眼圈，把剩余的半支烟在烟灰缸里捻灭了。

“你每天那么忙，都多久没回家见你外婆了，她要是能看到你，至于问我吗？”说罢，敲了李东海头一下。李东海撇过头皱眉盯着金希澈的眼镜问：“我再忙有你忙吗？圣诞节你去见朴小姐，过年你又去找李女士，你生日的时候是和哪位太太一起过的来着？怎么外婆不问一下你结婚的事情。”

金希澈也看着李东海的眼睛，倏的笑了，李东海便被这笑容迷了眼睛。“嗯？你小子不会是在和我撒娇吧，今年你生日小舅陪你过，怎么样？”金希澈伸手捏了捏李东海的脸，“我们东海太可爱了，34岁也是可以撒娇的年纪呢.生日想要什么，说给小舅听，小舅都满足你。”

“我想要什么，小舅你很清楚的，不是吗？”李东海撇开脸，不看金希澈，低头苦笑一声。

金希澈并不打算回答这个问题，站起来走向卧室。  
“你明明喜欢我的，不是吗？我已经不是小孩子了，我对我说的话能负责了。”34岁的男人和十六岁的少年好像也没什么区别，在亲近的人面前还是受了委屈立马就红了眼眶。  
唉，我的男孩该怎么办。金希澈心里谈了口气，折回来弯下腰，抚去他眼角的泪珠。岂料，李东海手拉着金希澈的衣服一用力，金希澈跌坐在李东海的怀里。李东海双手紧紧环着金希澈的腰，头埋在金希澈的胸前。“小舅之前明明说过最爱我，难道不作数了吗？”

金希澈看着李东海的发旋，手绕着李东海后颈侧新鲜的咬痕上下轻抚，李东海心里一紧。“东海呀，身在金家不是那么容易的事情。小舅和你说过很多遍，既然不打算继承金家的财产，就不用和金家的任何人产生多余的关系，包括我。你怎么就是不听呢？”  
“小舅，允浩他……”李东海急忙解释道。  
“果然是允浩呢。告诉小舅，喜欢他什么呢？”金希澈勾起嘴角，半强迫的抬起他的脸，问道。但也不等李东海回答，金希澈跨坐在李东海的身上，右手抚上他的胸膛，左手搂着他的脖子。

白皙修长的手指停留在右胸的乳头上，指尖轻轻拨弄着。李东海条件反射的抖了一下，金希澈轻轻拽了他颈后的头发。手指从拨，到捻，时轻时重，很快乳珠委委屈屈的立了起来，“是喜欢允浩这样对你吗？左边也要吗？”说罢，右手伸向左胸，用食指指腹快速高频的轻点这红缨，拇指和食指捏着乳珠轻轻搓动，然后拉扯着，继而用指甲间刮过乳珠顶部，这个时候李东海整个人也会随之一弹，当他的胸部完全被金希澈的双手大力揉捏，挤压，既而又集中攻击胸部两点时，李东海终于忍不住，仰着头，双手托着金希澈的屁股，喉咙发出低沉的声音：“呃，希澈。。”

金希澈将李东海压到在摇椅上，舌尖滑过李东海的胸前，“呃，小舅，不要。”李东海试图用手推开金希澈，但有心无力，李东海想任谁看到这样耀眼又性感的金希澈，恐怕都无法推开吧。“这样就不行了吗？允浩也这样对你了吗？他为什么没在这里留下咬痕。”说罢，一边含着李东海的乳头，舌头用力的舔舐着，围绕着乳晕不断打圈，似乎觉得不够刺激，又用牙齿扥住乳珠，往上撕扯；另一边的乳头也没有冷落到，而是用食指关节若有似无的在上面打着圈，当感觉到乳珠有站立的迹象时，用嘴含住，猛力一嘬，留下一朵红艳的吻痕，“啊”李东海不由的失声，然后便是粗重的喘息，和腰部不自主的挺动。

金希澈完全能够感到李东海的性器正抵着自己的屁股，他从李东海身上下来，跪坐在摇椅旁，伸手拉下李东海的短裤和内裤，放出蛰伏的巨兽，撸了一把，继而  
握着李东海的阴茎放在自己的嘴边，抬头看向李东海，眼角尽是风情：“想要吗？”  
李东海的眼角依旧红红的，像是被欺负狠了似的，没有说话，但咬着的下嘴唇和喘息声出卖了自己。

“想要？等收拾好你身边人的关系再来找我。”金希澈晃了晃柱身，轻吻了一下龟头的部分，便转身走向卧室。只留李东海的性器在徐徐的吐着白液。

转回卧室的金希澈径直走向了浴室，粗暴的脱掉了衣服，打开淋浴，他需要冷静。他的男孩儿已经长成了很多其他人觊觎的俊朗男子，但还是因为自己的轻抚而颤抖不已，当他全身心依赖着自己，渴望着自己时，真的就快忍不住了。而现在，自己的手上还残留着李东海的气息，想到这里，金希澈还是没有忍住，用同一只手伸向自己胯下精神的性器，想着如果刚刚继续下去的一切，很快就释放了出来。


End file.
